


Delivery For Three

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: ot3_100, Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: He likes mornings.Written for prompt 001 - "kiss" at ot3-100.





	Delivery For Three

He likes mornings. They're quiet, calm, still. When the sun begins to rise, humanity slows down and adjusts to the temperature change while he's already awake and finishing his morning routine.

After a four mile run, coffee is bought and carried home while still piping hot. Cipher will be awake by now, and Riley should be pounding her own pavement somewhere. They'll meet for breakfast once he's back — it's Cipher's turn to cook this morning — and then the planning will begin.

She catches him on his way in the door, grabs his belt and pulls him close. There's an urgency in her kiss, a desire; if Owen didn't know Cipher any better, he'd have called it repressed emotion.

"You're late," she says, and cocks her head towards the dining room. "Riley beat you by two minutes."

"I brought coffee." Owen holds up a cardboard tray with three cups wedged firmly in it. "It's fresh too."

Riley staggers out of the kitchen with her toast in hand. She takes the coffee, nods in approval, and kisses Owen on the lips as thanks.

"Morning, babe." He says it like a taunt, not a greeting. "Have a good run?"

"Don't even go there."


End file.
